Realmarten
as ist ein Realm? orld of Warcraft wird von millionen Spielern gleichzeitig gespielt, und daher ist es allein schon von der Technik her nicht möglich, dass alle am selben Ort zusammen spielen. Aus diesem Grund wurden verschiedene Realms eingerichtet. Ein Realm ist eine Spielwelt, die sich jeweils ein paar tausend Spieler teilen. Auf jedem Realm existiert eine Kopie der selben Spielwelt, allerdings sind die Charaktere an den Realm gebunden, auf dem sie erstellt wurden. Man kann mit allen Charakteren interagieren, die sich auf dem selben Realm wie man selbst befinden, jedoch nicht mit denen auf anderen Realms. Charaktere können nicht frei von einem Realm auf einen anderen wandern. Jeder Realm wird über seinen Namen (zum Beispiel Gul'dan) und seinen Realmtyp (siehe unten) definiert. Die Auswahl des eigenen Realms ist die erste Entscheidung, die Spieler in World of Warcraft treffen müssen. Man kann nur mit Charakteren der eigenen Fraktion (Horde oder Allianz) auf dem selben Realm sprechen und Gruppen bilden und die Charaktere der gegnerischen Fraktion des eigenen Realms bekämpfen (oder ignorieren). Spielmodus vs. Realmtyp Für Charaktere gibt es zwei grundsätzlich unterschiedliche Spielmodi, PvE (Spieler gegen Monster) oder PvP (Spieler gegen Spieler). Die Umstände, unter denen Charaktere von einem Modus zu einem anderen wechseln, sind je nach Realmtyp unterschiedlich. Im PvE-Modus können Spieler ganz normal Quests erledigen, gegen Monster kämpfen, sich mit anderen Spielern unterhalten, Handeln, Erfahrung sammeln und ihre Fertigkeiten verbessern, genau wie in anderen Massively Multiplayer Online Role-Playing Games (MMORPGs). Im PvP-Modus sind Charaktere durch Spieler der gegnerischen Fraktion angreifbar; das kann sowohl in freier Wildbahn geschehen als auch in Gebieten, die speziell für PvP-Schlachten entwickelt wurden, den Schlachtfeldern. Die Regeln, nach denen Charaktere von einem Modus zum anderen wechseln, sind für alle Charaktere eines Realms identisch. Es gibt sowohl Realms, die den PvE-Modus begünstigen, als auch Realms, auf denen der PvP-Modus vorherrscht. Realmtypen Es gibt zwei prinzipielle Realmtypen, normale Realms und PvP-Realms (und darüber hinaus noch die Unterscheidung zwischen Rollenspiel/nicht-Rollenspiel; mehr dazu später). Diese Realms unterscheiden sich darin, wie Charaktere von einem Spielmodus zum anderen wechseln. Normale Realms iner der beiden möglichen Realmtypen ist der „normale“ Typus. Auf diesen Realms konzentrieren sich Spieler eher auf den Kampf gegen Monster als auf den Kampf gegen andere Spieler. Diese Realms sind in der Realmauswahl, die nach dem ersten Start des Spiels erscheint, als „normal“ gekennzeichnet. Auf normalen Realms herrscht sozusagen Waffenstillstand, da man hier nicht von einem Charakter der Gegenseite angegriffen werden kann, wenn man nicht will. Normal ImageEigenschaften * Spieler können auf normalen Realms sowohl Charaktere der Horde als auch der Allianz erstellen, die Charaktere können jedoch nicht mit den Mitgliedern der gegnerischen Fraktion kommunizieren. * Es gibt kein „umkämpftes Gebiet“; Gebiete, die nicht einer der beiden Fraktion allein gehören, gelten als „neutrales Gebiet“. * Der Wechsel zwischen PvE- und PvP-Modus geschieht unter anderen Bedingungen als auf einem PvP-Realm. Vorteile * Man kann sich auf epische Schlachten, Quests und Kämpfe gegen Monster konzentrieren, ohne Angst vor einem Angriff durch einen anderen Spieler haben zu müssen. * Man kann versuchen, mit Charakteren der Gegenseite freundschaftliche Beziehungen aufzubauen, ohne einen Angriff fürchten zu müssen. Nachteile * Außerhalb der Schlachtfelder ist es schwer, Ehrenpunkte durch ehrenhafte Siege zu sammeln. * Das Spiel ist etwas weniger spannend, da ein großer Unsicherheitsfaktor fehlt. * Es kommt seltener zu spontanen Zweikämpfen, in denen Spieler ihre Duellfertigkeiten demonstrieren können. Merksatz: Auf einem normalen Realm kann ich nicht von einem anderen Spieler angegriffen werden, es sei denn, ich aktiviere den PvP-Modus, zum Beispiel durch Betreten einer gegnerischen Hauptstadt oder eines Schlachtfeldes. PvP-Realms er andere Realmtyp ist der sogenannte PvP-Typus. Auf diesen Realms können Spieler genau wie auf normalen Realms spielen, mit der Ausnahme, dass die Bedingungen zur automatischen Aktivierung des PvP-Spielmodus häufiger sind. Diese Realms sind in der Realmauswahl, die nach dem ersten Start des Spiels erscheint, als „PvP“ gekennzeichnet. PvP-Realms werden in der Regel von Spielern bevorzugt, die Spannung und direkten Wettstreit mit ihren Mitspielern suchen. Human Eigenschaften * Auf einem PvP-Realm müssen sich Spieler entscheiden, auf welcher Seite sie spielen wollen (Horde oder Allianz); man kann nur Charaktere einer der beiden Fraktionen erstellen. * Es gibt für PvP-Realms spezielle Bestimmungen, die sich alle Spieler durchlesen sollten, die auf diesen Realms spielen möchten. * Jedes Gebiet hat eine spezielle PvP-Kennzeichnung, die angibt, wie dort der Wechsel zwischen den beiden Spielmodi (PvE oder PvP) stattfindet. Es gibt kein „neutrales“ Gebiet. * Der Wechsel zwischen PvE- und PvP-Modus geschieht unter anderen Bedingungen als auf einem normalen Realm. Orc Die Namen der Gebiete eines PvP-Realms sind farbkodiert: * Grün – Gebiet ist freundlich, also der eigenen Fraktion zugehörig * Rot – Gebiet ist feindlich, also der eigenen Fraktion gegenüber feindlich eingestellt * Gelb – Umkämpft, beide Fraktionen ringen um die Kontrolle über das Gebiet Vorteile * Es ist leicht, auch außerhalb der Schlachtfelder Ehrenpunkte durch ehrenhafte Siege zu sammeln. * Das Spiel ist deutlich spannender, da jederzeit einer oder mehrere gegnerische Spieler auftauchen und angreifen können. Nachteile * Es ist etwas schwerer, in umkämpftem gegen Monster zu kämpfen und Quests abzuschließen, da dort immer die Gefahr eines Angriffs durch gegnerische Spieler besteht. * Um vor gegnerischen Spielern vollkommen sicher zu sein, muss man in instanzierte Dungeons ausweichen. Merksatz: Auf einem PvP-Realm kann ich außer in freundlichem Gebiet (Grün) und Instanzen überall von gegnerischen Spielern angegriffen werden. Rollenspielrealms pieler, die sich gerne voll und ganz in die Rolle ihres Charakters hineinversetzen möchten und sich gerne vorstellen, der Bewohner einer lebenden, atmenden Fantasiewelt zu sein, können genau dies auf Rollenspielrealms tun. Diese Realms sind in der Realmauswahl, die nach dem ersten Start des Spiels erscheint, entweder als „RP-PvE“ oder „RP-PvP“ gekennzeichnet. Für diese Realms gibt es spezielle Rollenspielbestimmungen, die sich alle Spieler unbedingt durchlesen sollten, bevor sie Charaktere auf diesen Realms erstellen. Auf einem Rollenspielrealm sollte sich jeder Spieler bemühen, nicht aus seiner Rolle zu fallen. Was die Spielmechanismen betrifft, unterscheiden sich Rollenspielrealms nicht von anderen Realms; Charaktere haben auf diesen Realms weder Vor- noch Nachteile gegenüber Charakteren auf anderen Realms. Rollenspielrealms können entweder normale oder PvP-Realms sein. Die Spielmechanismen der Rollenspielrealms sind jeweils mit denen des zugrundeliegenden Typus’ identisch. Vorteile * Auf Rollenspielrealms können Spieler ungestört Rollenspiel betreiben, da sich dort alle Spieler an die Rollenspielbestimmungen halten müssen. Nachteile * Es gibt keine direkten Belohnungen für gutes Rollenspiel, und alle Spielmechanismen gelten unverändert (wenn ein Spieler einem Sukkubus Rosen schenken will, wird der Sukkubus den Charakter trotzdem töten) * Es werden sich nicht immer alle Spieler an die Bestimmungen halten oder sich so verhalten, wie man es vielleicht selbst gerne hätte, was durchaus frustrierend sein kann. Merksatz: Auf Rollenspielrealms muss ich so sprechen und mich so verhalten, wie es mein Charakter in Azeroth tun würde. Aktivierung des PvP-Spielmodus er Hauptunterschied zwischen normalen und PvP-Realms ist die Art und Weise, wie zwischen PvE- und PvP-Spielmodus gewechselt wird. Dieser Abschnitt erklärt, wie der PvP-Modus aktiviert wird. Man kann leicht erkennen, ob sich der Charakter momentan im PvP-Modus befindet. Wenn sich links oben neben dem Charakterportrait ein Wappen befindet, ist der PvP-Modus für den Charakter aktiviert. Orc PvE Orc PvP Human PvE Human PvP Horde: PvE-Spielmodus Horde: PvP-Spielmodus Allianz: PvE-Spielmodus Allianz: PvP-Spielmodus Farbkodierung Am Schild können Spieler erkennen, in welchem Spielmodus sich ihr eigener Charakter momentan befindet. Den Spielmodus anderer Spielercharaktere kann man an der Farbe des Charakternamens erkennen, der über dem Kopf des anderen Charakters angezeigt wird. * Blau - PvP-Spielmodus deaktiviert; dieser Charakter kann von anderen Spielern nicht angegriffen werden. * Grün - Freundlicher Charakter, PvP-Spielmodus aktiviert; wenn ein Spieler diesen Charakter heilt oder einen Stärkungszauber auf ihn wirkt, wird der PvP-Spielmodus für den heilenden Charakter aktiviert. * Gelb - Gegnerischer Spielercharakter, PvP-Spielmodus aktiviert; dieser Charakter kann den eigenen Charakter nicht angreifen, bevor man ihn zuerst angreift oder auf andere Weise den PvP-Spielmodus aktiviert (siehe unten). * Rot - Gegnerischer Charakter, PvP-Modus aktiviert; dieser Charakter kann sowohl angegriffen werden als auch einen selbst angreifen. Aktivierung des PvP-Modus: Alle Realms Handlungen, die auf jedem Realm eine Aktivierung des PvP- Spielmodus bewirken: * Der Angriff auf einen NSC der gegnerischen Fraktion aktiviert den PvP-Modus. * Der Angriff auf einen Spielercharakter der gegnerischen Fraktion, der bereits im PvP-Modus ist, aktiviert den PvP-Modus. * Die Unterstützung eines freundlichen Charakters (sowohl NSCs als auch Spielercharaktere), der bereits im PvP-Modus ist, aktiviert den PvP-Modus. Anmerkung: Fünf Minuten nach der letzten Handlung, die den PvP-Modus aktiviert, wechselt der Modus zurück zum PvE-Spielmodus. Aktivierung des PvP-Modus: Normale Realms („normal“ oder „RP-PvE“) Handlungen, die auf normalen oder RP-PvE-Realms eine Aktivierung des PvP- Spielmodus bewirken: * Betreten einer gegnerischen Hauptstadt * Betreten eines Schlachtfeldes Anmerkung: Der PvP-Modus bleibt bis fünf Minuten nach Verlassen der Stadt oder des Schlachtfeldes bestehen. Aktivierung des PvP-Modus: PvP-Realms („PvP“ oder „RP-PvP“) Handlungen, die auf PvP- oder RP-PvP-Realms eine Aktivierung des PvP- Spielmodus bewirken: * Betreten eines umkämpften Gebietes * Betreten eines feindlichen Gebietes * Betreten eines Schlachtfeldes Anmerkung: Der PvP-Modus bleibt bis fünf Minuten nach Verlassen des Gebietes oder des Schlachtfeldes bestehen. Aktivierung des PvP-Modus: Manuelle Aktivierung Mit dem Befehl /pvp wird die PvP-Kennzeichnung des Charakters aktiviert. Die Kennzeichnung bleibt so lange bestehen, bis der Spieler erneut /pvp eingibt, um sie abzuschalten. Dies hält auch dann an, wenn sich der Spieler ausloggt. Nachdem /pvp ein zweites Mal eingegeben wurde, müssen erst 5 Minuten verstreichen, bevor die Kennzeichnung deaktiviert wird. Realmsprache ie europäischen Realms sind in vier bevorzugte Sprachen eingeteilt: Français (Französisch), English (Englisch), Español (Spanisch) und Deutsch. Nach möglichkeit sollten Spieler einen Realm auswählen, auf dessen Sprache sie spielen wollen und dessen Sprache sie fließend sprechen können. Auf einem „Français“-Server finden alle öffentlichen Chats, aber auch die Kommunikation mit den Game Mastern auf Französisch statt. Spieler auf diesem Server müssten also auf französisch schreiben, wenn sie sich an einen GM wenden wollen. Selbstverständlich steht es allen Spielern frei, auf jedem beliebigen Realm mit jeder beliebigen Sprachversion des Clients zu spielen. Sämtliche Spielinhalte werden in der Sprache des Clients angezeigt, dennoch gilt es zu beachten, dass für jegliche öffentlich sichtbare und nicht private Kommunikation die Sprache des Servers verwendet werden muss. Beispiel: Ein deutschsprechender Spieler hat die englische Sprachversion des Clients bei sich installiert. Mit diesem Client kann er auf jedem Server spielen, egal ob Français, English, oder Deutsch. Auf einem deutschsprachigen (oder französischsprachigen) Server würde dieser Spieler das Spiel komplett auf Englisch sehen (da er diese Sprache installiert hat), aber er müsste in allen öffentlichen Chats Deutsch reden, und an die GMs dieses Servers müsste er sich auf Deutsch wenden. Außerdem muss dieser Spieler damit rechnen, dass alle anderen Spieler die deutschen Namen von Gegenständen, Monstern, Fähigkeiten, Zaubern, Quests, und NSCs verwenden. Spieler, die eine Sprachversion des Spiels installiert haben, aber eine andere Version spielen möchten, können das ELP (European Language Pack) herunterladen, mit dem sie das Spiel auch in einer anderen Sprachversion spielen können. Mehr Informationen dazu gibt es in der ELP FAQ. Merksatz: Für alle nicht-private Kommunikation auf dem Realm verwende ich die Sprache des Realms, nicht die Sprache meiner Version des Spiels. Einen Realm auswählen n der Realmauswahl sind alle Realms nach Sprache, Typus und Name sortiert. Die Realmstatusseite enthält eine Liste aller verfügbarer Realms. Spieler sollten einen Realm auswählen, der zu ihrer Sprache passt, und sich dann für einen Realmtyp entscheiden (normal, PvP, RP-PvE, RP-PvP). Realms, auf denen bereits zu viele Spieler sind (gekennzeichnet durch ein ), sollten gemieden werden; stattdessen sollten Spieler ihre Charaktere auf empfohlenen Realms (gekennzeichnet durch ein ) erstellen. Spielern, die mit dem Universum von Warcraft vertraut sind, sollte die Systematik der Namensvergabe der Realms auffallen: * Normale Realms tragen die Namen von Helden, neutralen Charakteren oder bekannten Orten * PvP-Realms tragen die Namen von Dämonen, bösen Charakteren oder von finsteren oder umstrittenen Orten * Rollenspielrealms tragen die Namen von wohltätigen Organisationen * PvP-Rollenspielrealms tragen die Namen von bösen Organisationen oder Kulten Anmerkung: Nachdem ein Charakter auf einem Realm erstellt wurde, kann dieser Charakter nicht mehr frei auf einen anderen Realm verschoben werden. Aus diesem Grund sollten alle, die mit ihren Freunden zusammen spielen möchten, sich gemeinsam auf einen Realm einigen. Es ist immer besser, bei der Auswahl eines Realms etwas mehr Zeit zu verbringen und seine Freunde davon zu unterrichten, wo man seinen Charakter erstellt hat, als später neu anfangen zu müssen. Kurze Realm & PvP-FAQ Wo bin ich auf einem PvP-Realm sicher? In freundlichem Gebiet sind alle Charaktere, deren PvP-Spielmodus nicht aktiviert ist, so lange vor Angriffen anderer Spieler sicher, bis sie selbst einen anderen Spieler angreifen. Außerdem sind natürlich alle Spieler in Instanzen sicher. Kann ich auf einem normalen Realm gefahrlos feindliche Dörfer (keine Hauptstädte) betreten? Die Spieler können den Charakter zwar nicht angreifen, die Wachen-NSCs allerdings schon. Sobald sich der Spieler wehrt, wird sein PvP-Spielmodus aktiviert, wodurch er zum Ziel für die anderen gegnerischen Spieler wird. Kann ich mich auf einem Rollenspielrealm mit Charakteren der gegnerischen Fraktion anfreunden? Natürlich kann man versuchen, gegnerischen Spielern gegenüber freundlich zu sein, damit diese einen nicht angreifen. Allerdings wird das andere gegnerische Spieler nicht davon abhalten, den Charakter anzugreifen, und auch die Wachen-NSCs werden dadurch mit Sicherhheit nicht nachsichtig. Die flächenwirksamen Zauber „freundlicher“ Gegenspieler werden auch weiterhin Schaden anrichten, also Vorsicht! Gibt es Gegenden, wo volles PvP aktiviert ist und ich auch Spieler meiner eigenen Fraktion angreifen kann? Dies ist nur in streng begrenzten Gegenden möglich. Im Moment bietet nur die Arena der Gurubashi im Schlingendorntal die Möglichkeit dazu. Auf keinem Realm gibt es sogenanntes „offenes PvP“.